


Lost Chapter: Honey & Cherry - Kinktober

by Diyami



Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), BDSM, Bad honey, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Stuffing, Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Vomiting, ecto, underswap Papyrus/underfell Sans (undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: This is a collection of random idea i had for a chapter, but never made it. So I fiuger that kinktober prompts would work for it.This is a lost chapter when Cherry was being abuse by Honey.This is very dark.
Relationships: Honey/ Cherry
Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455
Kudos: 9





	Lost Chapter: Honey & Cherry - Kinktober

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter idea that I had in mind for the main story of Dance Magick Dance, but couldn’t find a good place to put it. So, it is now a Kinktober chapter

Honey just got out of a meeting. He looked out a window and could see it was a little past midday. ‘Perhaps it was time for a snack.’ He smiled slyly to himself. He ported to the Harem.

Cherry was sitting in the common area, reading, when Honey appeared in front of a short monster. He dropped the book at the sudden appearance of his terrifying master.

The taller monster loomed over the Cherry. “Hello, my little Pet. Did you do your exercises today?”

A cold sweat rolled down the small skull; he didn’t dare look away. “Y-yes.”

Honey grabbed the frightened skeleton's jaw painfully. “You will address me properly, Pet.”

Red eyelights dilated in fear. “Y-y-yes, mmmmy Sh-Sh-Shiekh.”

A pleased smile appeared on the Sheikh's face. He traced his finger down Cherry’s modest jaw and let his fingertips lightly scrape down the delicate vertebrae. He watched the small monster shiver and enjoyed his pet’s helplessness and fear, before removing his hand and snapping his fingers. He gestured ‘wait’ in front of him. 

It was clear his pet was scared of spending the rest of the day in ‘timeout’ if he upset the Sheikh. A warm thrill of power filled Honey as the trepidation swelled in Cherry, and Cherry nearly fell over himself to obey. The Sheikh then made a ‘z’ with his finger. His little pet started to remove his clothes. 

Honey huffed as the pet started to fold the clothes. “Hurry up,” he commanded.

The small monster nearly dropped the cloth in his hands, but nodded and quickly made messy folds. 

Soon, his pet was barebone and standing at attention, only his magick suppressant bracelets on his delicate bones. Honey grabbed onto the short monster’s arm and ported them to his living quarters.

The room was the same as he left it. His bed was in the center of the room and his desk on the side. Some chests and cabinets held some of his favorite toys for easy access. Also, the ‘timeout’ box was under a window. Off the side of the room was his closet and the 3 mirrored room so he could see himself from any angle. 

The small monster looked at the timeout box and started to shake and sweat as fear radiated from his soul. “I…. I’ll b-be-behave. P-P-Please, m-m-my Sh-Sh-Sheikh.”

Honey purred, pulled his cute pet into an embrace and sat down on the bed. He made sure to angle the smaller monster to see the box. “I’m sure you will, Pet.” He kissed the side of Cherry’s skull and let his hands wander over the younger's bones. “You’ll be on your best behavior today.”

Magick pooled into Cherry’s pelvis. His body knew what his master wanted and he knew the sooner he let it happen the sooner it would be over, but before he could form a cunt the orange clad monster put his hand into the magick. 

Cherry moaned at the odd feeling and squirmed in the larger monster's grip. Honey chuckled and racked his phalanges in the unformed magick and pet the sensitive bones in the small hip box. Cherry cried out and bucked his hips. Honey smiled at the small monster's distress. He couldn’t tell if the pet wanted more of the sensation or was full of frustration from being unable to form the magick. Either way, the noise and the look on his face was wonderful and he didn’t really care which, the greedy monster just wanted more of it. 

Bones found their way to the Sheikh's vest, grabbing on desperately trying to find anything to ground themselves.

Honey dug his hand deeper into the magick to find the tip of his pet coccyx and gently pinched it.

Cherry scrambled and held tightly to the clothes under him as his body arched into the hold. Then, Honey let go and ran his fingers up and dipped them into the tiny holes on his way back out of the beautiful ruby red magick.

Cherry's body was shivering uncontrollably as he pushed himself onto the Sheikh’s hardening member, trying to escape the madding touches. Honey moaned into the imprisoned pet and pulled his hand free. The smell of cherries filled the air. Ruby magick wasted no time snapping into a wet cunt. 

The Sheikh brought his hand up to the small monster’s month. Cherry didn’t need to be told again. He leaned in to lick clean anything his master placed in front of him.

A newly-formed tongue peeked out of his mouth and slowly licked each phalange clean. Honey purred and moaned as his pet obeyed the silent command. His pants were becoming uncomfortable and he rubbed against the wet newly formed heat above it. Once his hand had been cleaned of the magick, Honey pushed his pet off of him and onto the floor and made the sign wait. 

The powerless skeleton slowly gathered his wits and got into position: Sitting on his knees, head bowed, arms behind his back. His whole body shook with fear and need.

Honey got up and went to his cabinet to get some rope and other things. He walked around the room slowly collecting things. He watched to see if his pet moved, but the monster stayed where he was placed. Once Honey had everything, he placed them in the mirror room, stood by the door, and snapped his fingers.

Cherry raised his hand and watched for a command. Honey pointed to the ground at his feet, ‘come’. Once again, Cherry rushed to obey. As he caught a glimpse at the timeout box, he nearly tripped over his own feet.

The larger monster chuckled and grabbed on to his upper arm and pulled him into the room. “Now, pet.” He let go of the small monster in front of the large mirror. 

Memories of the last time Cherry was trained in front of it invade his skull, making it hard to hear what the Sheikh was telling him. Ghostly images of the Sheikh’s hands touching him and using him filled his vision as his body shook, wet, naked and ready to be used again. Tears started to leak down his face and he closed his sockets. Then a sharp pain on his rear end cleared his mind, and he opened his sockets to see an annoyed Sheikh looking at his body in the mirror.

Cherry mumbled quietly, “sssssorry, m-my Sh-Sh-Sheikh.” 

A hand snaked around Cherry middle and rubbed almost soothingly as the Sheikh said calmly, “yes, you will be.” The Sheikh’s other hand that had been lightly caressing the brand that marked the skeleton as royal property pushed hard between Cherry’s shoulder blades, making him bend over until his skull was on the floor. 

Honey pulled away and snapped his fingers. Cherry raised his head to see his master make the number four with his fingers and pointed them at the ground. “This command is ‘Beg.’ Your arms will be straight above your head, your chest down on the ground, butt raised.”

Honey walked to the door and took the rope. “Arms behind your back.”

Cherry moved his arms to obey. 

“Good boy.” 

Cherry shivered at the praise. Nothing good ever came from those words.

The familiar feel of rope weaving through his arms scared Cherry. The last time his arms were tied, he ended up in the box. He started to cry and whine as Honey tightened the rope. Honey swatted the red, round bottom with the ends of the rope. “Be quiet.” 

Cherry clamped his jaw shut, afraid of making the Shiekh more annoyed or mad, but he shuddered uncontrollably with every breath. 

Honey then flipped the restrained monster over and tied a spreader bar to Cherry’s ankles. Then he secured the spreader bar to Cherry’s bound arms.

Honey smiled and ran a hand over Cherry’s abdomen and sex. “Keep this summoned,” he said, before getting up. Cherry laid in the small mirrored room. He could see his tied body in the mirror angled in the ceiling. He closed his sockets for now. The Sheikh wasn’t here to scold him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing soul. He didn’t want to even try to imagine what the crazed monster was going to do with him. He tested the restraints. They only bit into his bones and left a burning feeling as he twisted within them. He tried to lay still and kept telling himself, ‘it’s better than the box.”

Too soon, Cherry heard the Sheikh footfalls. He was coming back. Cherry opened his sockets and looked up at his image on display for the Sheikh to use again.

Honey had a large bowl with some supplies floating next to him, and sat it down next to the small monster. He slowly and gently racked a phalange down Cherry’s sternum. “You want to be a good Pet?”

Cherry nodded. “Y-yes, m-my Sh-Sheikh.”

Honey reached around and grabbed a dildo that had a tube of some kind leading out of it. He held it in front of the small monster, who opened his mouth and tried to lick it, but it was shoved in. Tears filled Cherry’s vision, and he tried to lick it and get his spit all over it. He was sure it was going into him like the last one. 

After a few minutes, Honey pulled it out and positioned it at the small monster’s waiting entrance. He pushed it all the way in with one smooth push, while holding on to Cherry’s femur. 

Cherry cried and whined as the toy entered into his cooling sex. He tried to push away instinctively, but couldn’t get away. His Master inserted the big toy very deep. So deep it made his magick summon a womb. Cherry could barely make out his reflection though his tears. The Sheikh moved to connect the tube to something and then Cherry let out a yip of surprise. Something cool and wet entered his magick. It happened a few more times before Cherry was able to see that Sheikh was filling him up with something. After a few minutes, his flat stomach began to bulge, and he tried to kick his legs out to get away from the liquid slowly being pumped into him. His legs only pulled his bound arms down and his shoulders back, making him arch into the dildo. The angle the liquid hit his insides changed and it hit that special spot only the Sheikh could reach. The small monster moaned. More presses hit the spot as the Sheikh pumped. “P-p-pleas-s-se…”

The Sheik giggled at this cute little pet. He always became such a good wanton pet in the end.

“Don’t worry, my pet.” Honey caressed the inside of Cherry’s thighs. “I’m not even close to done.” 

Cherry cried brokenly and moaned as his summoned flesh stretched more to accommodate the liquid. He couldn’t hold still as he was filled. The pressure and need to expel the liquid was becoming an overwhelming need. His joints were aching and his tummy looked like the small monster was at least 6 months pregnant by the time the bowl was empty. 

Honey tied the tube off and rubbed the swelling belly, slowly pushing down on it.

Cherry cried and tried to get into a protective ball, but the restraints kept him on display for his owner.

Honey rolled the small monster on his side and took a knife from the inside of his vest and cut the rope holding Cherry’s arms to the spreader bar and then cut his ankles free as well.

Then Sheikh pulled the small monster into his glowing lap. The dildo impaled deeper into the small monster in the new position. Cherry pushed his shoulders into his master’s chest, trying to get away from the new angle, but he wasn’t shown mercy as a large arm wrapped around his chest and held the small monster still. The knife, still in Honey’s hand, rested against the captive monster’s face. 

Fearful eyes watched the knife as Cherry tried to steel himself.

“You said you would be good, my little pet.”

Cherry croaked out a, “y-y-yes.”

Honey tsked and pulled the sharp end of the knife down Cherry’s cheek. “Address me properly.”

A fraction of a HP fell away with the knife, and Cherry hiccuped a cry as he tried to keep his overstimulated body still.

“M-m-m-my Sh-sh-sheikh.”

Honey slowly dragged the knife over Cherry’s swollen middle. He was careful not to cut the ruby-colored magick. He watched, entranced, as the light of the summoned magick played off the blade, and in turn the light would shine back into the too-full magick, making beautiful refractions in the water-filled magick. 

Cherry closed his sockets and tried to hold still for the Sheikh to play with his body. His soul was pounding away from the strain on his body and the fear. He tried to hold his breath as the knife danced across sensitive portions of the magick, leaving a blazing feeling in its wake. 

Cherry’s body squeezed down in fear on the dildo within him. He moaned and cried, making the knife bite into his tender magickal flesh. He took a deep breath as a few more fractions of HP fell. He was so full. He wanted to wiggle and thrash to get the toy that was plugging him out, but he couldn’t dare move. 

Then the cold blade of the knife came down below the cover of his belly to his over stuffed sex. It grazed along his clit, making him push up and away into the Sheikh's chest. That in turn made him press the top of his belly into the arm around his chest.

The captive monster whimpered and cried as he pushed, making the pressure increase even more to escape the threat of the knife. “P-P-plea-se… m-m-mercy.”

Honey giggled and pulled the knife away, only to push it back up a few more times. Then he used his arm that had been pushing the top of Cherry’s middle to turn his head to look at the monster's sobbing face. An orange tongue licked some of the tears from Cherry’s face. “You’re so cute when you beg.”

The knife fell away from the ruby cunt. Honey reached under the bound monster and pulled his own neglected cock free. He pressed his painfully hard member against Cherry’s clit. Cherry wailed and cried as he bucked up into the bundle of nerves. The movements made the dildo shift and stimulate his cute pet as some of the liquid leaked out. Cherry moaned loudly as tiny amounts of relief came between the overwhelming stimulations. His toes were curling despite his pain and fear. Then, Honey pushed him forward and Cherry couldn’t push his hands out to stop the fall. He was breathing hard, his cunt clenching painful on the dildo. He needed just a little more to go over the edge. He rocked his body, trying to get the dildo to move to make more of the blissful relief as the puddle below him got bigger. Then a few painful smacks had him holding still. He heard the snap of the Sheikh’s fingers, but couldn’t see him. 

Another painful smack hit his other cheek making him cry out. “I-I’m so-so-sorry.” 

Then another smack this time followed with a verbal command. “Beg.” 

Cherry struggled to pull his legs under him with his arms still bound and his stomach still so full. He couldn't rest his head on the floor. 

Two more hard, painful smacks, one to each of his butt cheeks, helped him get into position. Soon he stood waiting with his head pushed painfully to the floor making him add pressure to his stomach. He wiggled and moaned and needed to relieve himself as his hot sex cooled and he could feel the wetness that had escaped him all down his legs. Cherry wasn’t sure if his face was covered in tears or the liquid that had leaked out of him. His ass stung and his joints ached. 

A hand rubbed one of his stinging cheeks, “Who do you belong to?”

“M-m-my Sh-Sh-sheikh.”

The Sheikh got behind him and used the knife to cut a small hole in the tube. He wanted to take that cute tight little hole that was winking at him and fill it with his magick, but he was still bound by the promise to his mates, not to penetrate the small monster yet.

Cherry’s toes curled as the liquid came dripping out to pool in the bowl that Honey had put between his legs. 

Honey grabbed his dick and pumped it. He let the liquid that came out of the smaller monster lube his strokes and occasionally rocked into the small monster’s clit. He moaned and just as he reached his peak, he pulled the dildo out of the small monster. They came together as the liquid gushed out of Cherry’s cunt and on to Honey’s dick.

The bound monster started to collapse, but the Sheikh grabbed on to his waist and held him over the bowl until almost all the liquid had drained. Then, Honey pulled the small monster into his lap.

Cherry’s eyelights were hazy and he couldn’t move. He just laid in the Sheik's arms, shivering. The Sheikh rubbed his skull almost affectionately. “You’re learning well, my little pet. Soon, you will be the perfect wanton concubine.” 

Cherry cried harder and slowly, his now-empty magick faded.

Honey waited until the small monster calmed again, then cut the ropes holding Cherry’s arms and pushed him down gently to just above the bowl. “Drink up, my little pet.”

Cherry felt drained. He looked at the now red-tinted water that had streaks of orange magick floating in it. He didn’t want to do this, but he needed this to be over. He needed to be sent back to the harem. Reluctantly, he summoned his tongue and gave a little lick to the water in the bowl. Watery cherry and honeysuckle filled his senses. The hated honeysuckle that always hurt and used him. Cherry's body lurched as his nonexistent stomach tried to vomit, but only dry heaved.

Honey’s hand reached over his head and pushed his fingers into Cherry's eyes, making him dismiss the magick quickly. The Sheikh pulled the small skull back, making Cherry scream.

Cherry felt the horrible liquid fall into his mouth, and his body summoned a throat to hold it all as Honey dumped it down and put a hand over Cherry’s mouth, making him swallow. 

Once all the liquid was gone, the Sheikh teleported with a coughing Cherry and dropped him on the floor of the harem.

Honey said before leaving, "I expected a bette -behaved pet. I'll let it slide today."

Cherry tried to get his feet under him and to the bathroom, but he couldn't get his body to work how he needed it to. He threw up sour watery magick on the floor, then laid down next to it. Tears freely fell down his face. “It was still better than the box…” He wiped at his eyelights. ”At least I don't have to sleep in the sour magick...”

The abused skeleton was not sure how long he laid there before he dragged himself to the bath and scrubbed at his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!


End file.
